


BE Story Club: The Island of Dreams

by snakebit1995



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adaptation, Breast Expansion, F/F, F/M, Mind Manipulation, Snakebit1995 Adaptations, suggestion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: In an Adaptation of the Breast Expansion Story Club Comic Island of Dreams, Yukino and Lucy get jobs at a private island resort only to learn it isn't what they expected and that the island has a much darker side.Contains- Breast Expansion, Mind Manipulation





	1. Chapter 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Another BE Story Club adaptation this time of Island of Dreams**

* * *

 

**NO POV**

A small boat rocked about the waves as it approached a small private island in the middle of the ocean, on it were two girls who were about to start working on the resort that called that island home. Both had modest bodies, the blonde was named Lucy and she was slightly less developed than her new coworker Yukino, the two had just met on the boat but were already getting along great.

“Looks like we’re almost there.” Yukino hummed.

“It’s exciting.” Lucy smiled as they docked “What does that name me Isle De Los Suenos?”

“Island of Dreams.” A woman in a suit jacket and skirt said meeting them at the dock.

She was older by a handful of years, had long red hair, large breasts and sexy legs.

“Welcome ladies, I am Erza Scarlet the hospitality director.” She smiled “I’ll be showing you around.”

“And I thought I was busty.” Yukino blushed seeing Erza’s deep chevage.

“Tell me about it.” Lucy frowned looking at her flat chest.

Erza started walking the ladies around, showing them the various buildings, spas and ground of the resort.

“As you can see the best of everything is available here, that includes employee comforts.” Erza smiled.

“Did someone kidnap a stripper convention?” Yukino asked seeing all the employees with large busts.

“I guess I’m underqualified.” Lucy hummed “Who would do something like that to themselves.”

“It’s actually one of our greatest selling points.” Erza pointed at a building “The most advanced plastic surgery clinic in the world. Mr. Fernandez has considerably allowed the employees to take advantage of these revolutionary procedures at a discount and payment can be deducted from your wages. I myself have taken advantage of that generosity.”

“I’m guessing she got a face lift.” Yukino whispered to Lucy.

“Stop it.” The girl giggled as they headed into an office like building.

They took a seat on the couch and Erza started to prepare a training video and some coffee.

“I’m sure you’ll enjoy this while watching the orientation video.” The red head smiled placing a drop of another liquid in each cup before serving it.

“Wow it’s great.” Yukino smiled.

“A girl could get addicted to something like this.” Lucy joked.

“I’m glad you enjoy it.” Erza smiled “Now you ladies watch the video and I’ll be back in about a half hour.”

Yukino and Lucy say down while Erza headed into a dark office.

“Well done as always Erza.” Jellal, her boss and the islands owner, said as she walked in.

“Thank you, sir, I exist only to serve.” Erza said flatly.

“Between the serum and the messaging in the video our newest employees are well on their way to adopting your attitude.” He said “Now I’m sure you’re eager to perform.”

“Yes Sir.” Erza got on her knees and pulled his penis out of his pants and started to suck him off.

It was surprising that a former feminist like Erza would be so submissive to a man but that’s the sort of effect this island has on people.

“Well what did you think.” Erza said going back to the waiting room to speak with the girls.

“It as…riveting.” Lucy said in a bit of a haze.

“YAAAWWNN!” Yukino yawned a bit, having zoned out in boredom.

“Well if you come with me I can show you to the room you’ll be sharing.” Erza smiled.

Erza showed the girls to a room that wasn’t much more than a hotel room, it had two beds, a full bath, a vanity for hair and makeup and that was really it. The girls had about two hours till their shift started so they each took a quick shower.

“So what do you think of the world’s most exclusive resort?” Yukino asked walking out with nothing on but a towel wrapped around her hair.

“Being surrounded by the over endowed is going to take  some getting used to.” Lucy told her as she flipped through a magazine “Even the employee magazine?”

Yukino looked over Lucy shoulder and saw the page have a spread of one of the busty French maids with the words “A Busty Employee is a Happy Employee.”

“Hmm…” Lucy looked at the page.

“Uhh hello, Earth to Lucy?” Yukino poked the girl.

“Huh sorry I just zoned out for a second.” Lucy turned around and saw her naked friend “Guess I better take a shower.”

Lucy headed into the bathroom and saw the water running down her flat chest and couldn’t help but think she might look better bigger. After her shower she and Yukino got dressed in their skimpy white and red cocktail waitress outfits and headed to the lounge they’d be working out of.

“The things people do for tips.” Yukino hummed seeing girls sitting in guys laps and serving them drinks.

“At least their direct.” Lucy joked.

“Welcome ladies.” Erza smiled meeting them and having herself changed into a tight lime green dress “Yukino you’ll be working out of the bar, Lucy you’ll be in the casino.”

“I’ll catch you later.” Yukino waved and went a sperate way.

“Lucy a moment of your time.” Erza stopped the blonde.

“Yes?”

Erza picked up a pair of sexy black heels “You might me more comfortable in there.”

“I think that’s be more uncomfortable.” Lucy responded.

“Trust me you’ll enjoy it.” Erza smiled.

“Well…if you say so.” Lucy shrugged.

“No problem you’ll really enjoy it.”

“Yeah…I will I don’t know why I didn’t think of this myself.” Lucy smiled strapping on the heels.

“Don’t mention it dear.” Erza smiled back “Remember dear our motto-.”

“A buxom employee is a happy employee.” Lucy, Erza and even the girl at the coat check all said in unison.

As the night progressed Lucy fit in well but Yukino…not so much, she wasn’t working well with the patrons and from what Erza could tell the suggestions hadn’t been working on her and the redhead was going to have to step up her game.

“Go ahead have another coffee.” Erza handed Yukino the drink “Can’t have you getting tried out on your first day. Lucy could I speak with you in private.”  
“What’s up?” Lucy followed her boss around the corner.

“Well Yukino is your friend right?”

“Well we just met this morning and…” Lucy shrugged.

“She’s your best friend, you want your **best friend** to be happy, don’t you?” Erza smirked.

“Yes…” Lucy said flatly.

The night proceeded on and by two in the morning things were winding down and Yukino was ready to go back to her room.

“Say Erza have you seen Lucy?” the white haired girl asked.

“Oh did she not tell you she left early?” Erza smiled “I bet she’s already back at your room.”

“Oh okay.” Yukino nodded.

“Say why don’t you stay for another cup of coffee.” Erza asked.

“I’m coffeed out for the night.” Yukino laughed “Thanks but I’m good.”

“I see…” Erza hummed as the girl headed back to her room.

When Yukino got back and opened the door to her room she was shocked at how dark it was.

“Why are you just sitting in the dark?” she asked Lucy as she flipped on a light “HUH?!”

“Oh Yukino you’re back!” Lucy smiled sitting on the bed topless and holding a dildo “Check out my awesome new boobs, aren’t they great and it was painless.”

Lucy was sitting there wearing just shorts, her left hand rubbing her now J-cup sized tits while her right hand had a dildo in it.

“But you…you said you hated huge boobs.” Yukino gasped.

“That was just envy talking.” Lucy stood up off the bed “ **Every** woman wants bigger tits, tits make you happy.”

Lucy got very close to Yukino “Just like I want to make you happy.”

“HMM!” Yukino gasped as she felt Lucy kiss her and at the same time felt a sting in her thigh.

“UGH!” Yukino slowly felt her vision blur as she passed out.

* * *

 

**Later**

“Ugh…” Yukino gradually felt herself coming too, her body felt sluggish and heavy “Huh?”

She looked around and saw she was strapped to a sort of vertical operating table but that wasn’t the part that freaked her out, it was the watermelon sized breasts wobbling on her chest.

“WHAT?!” she gasped.

She looked up and saw two women in the room, one was Erza, the other was older, had long purple black hair and wore a lab coat like some sort of doctor.

“What have you done to me!” Yukino yelled as she was strapped into a bra, a back brace to make her stand with her chest out and a pair of heels.

“I kinda figured that was self evident.” The scientist said.

“Why are you doing this?” she cried.

“Mr. Fernandez likes to make sure his employees are loyal to him.” Erza explained “Unfortunately you seem to be immune to the usual methods but I’m sure Dr. Milkovich here can help you overcome those hindrances.”

“Sure.” The busty doctor giggled a bit “You’re not immune to the cellular growth serum which has a 100% success rate. Though it’s not without problems since some ladies take in too much nutrients and get over enthusiastic.”

She swayed over to a curtain and pulled it to reveal women with breasts bigger than their bodies.

“Of course you won’t be getting anywhere close to that large.” Erza whispered to Yukino “Unless of course you insist on fighting to the end.”

“You’re…monsters.” Yukino gasped “Even the guy who runs this place.”

“You’re wrong, Mr. Fernandez just wants us to be happy.” Erza smiled “A buxom employee is a happy employee.”

“I’m gonna be sick…” Yukino gulped.

* * *

 

**Later**

Yukino was dress as a maid, sent back to her room with a harness to keep her arms working and headphones on her head, the phones playing suggestive messages to keep her in line.

“I live only to serve…I am happy to serve.” They repeated on a loop.

“Oh Yukino hi!” Lucy smiled walking into the room in a tiny bikini.

“Lucy you have to listen to me.” Yukino started before she was shut up with a kiss, Lucy making out with her and squeezing her huge tits “Stop doing that.”

“I just want you to be happy, I want everyone to be happy.” Lucy smiled “I’ve already made a few guests happy today. Does me playing with your big boobies make you happy Yukino?”

“Dammit Lucy-wait…” Yukino smirked as a thought came to mind “I’d actually be even happier if my arms were free to I could fondle you.”

“Oh good I’m glad you choose to be happy like me!” Lucy smiled starting to disconnect the harness and braces on Yukino.

“Making people happy makes me happy.” The headphones said as Yukino turned around to see Lucy pulling her bikini top off and Yukino felt herself reaching out to touch Lucy’s breasts.

“Oh Yukino I just love your new body.” Lucy smirked.

“No I…” Yukino groaned.

“I love my new body.” The headphones said.

“I love my new body.” Yukino licked Lucy’s nipple.

Yukino started to drag her tongue all over Lucy, licking her breasts, her belly, approaching her snatch.

“I love making people happy with my new body.” The voice in the headset said “I love people making my new body happy…I love…I like…I want…”

“RAAH!” Yukino pushed Lucy off her and ran out of the room “I want to be myself dammit!”

“Yukino what’s wrong?” Lucy pouted “Don’t you want to be happy?”

Yukino attempted to escape and flee but she didn’t get far before she was shot in the butt with a sleep dart, passing out by the pool.

* * *

 

**Later**

Yukino awoke in the lab again, this time she was harnessed in a forward kneeling position, like if you were going to give a blowjob, her whole body was restrained, her legs, her arms, even her neck wasn’t able to turn.

“Shit…” she panicked seeing all the machines.

“You’ve been a bad girl.” Ultear chuckled a bit “Jellal thinks you need to be taught a lesson Yukino. We’re using a very special compound, I hope you get used to drinking it.”

The machines whirred and buzzed as they turned on. Speakers surrounded her and started playing suggestions while a rod pushed into her mouth and a pump kicked on, filling her up with some kind of vanilla flavored paste. With each gulp of the strange paste Yukino’s breasts swelled more and more.

“I love cocks, I love cum, I love sex, I love sucking, I love cocks, I love cum, I love…” the speakers repeated on loop as Yukino grew larger and larger, gaining tits twice the size of watermelons.

“Well Yukino how do you feel?” Ultear asked the girl as she was dressed in tight black pants and a red velvet crop top.

“I feel wonderful, so sexy…so.” Yukino giggled “So happy.”

“Wonderful.” The doctor smirked.

 _“And that’s what I’m going to keep on telling you.”_ Yukino thought to herself _“I’ll tell you what you want to hear until just the right moment…”_

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**NO POV**

The music in the club came to a slow stop as Yukino stopped dancing, her large breasts on display for the crowd.

“The lovely and extremely talented Miss Yukino Aguria ladies and gentlemen.” The singer got the crowd to applaud “She was just wonderful! She, along with all our staff, is available for more intimate performances here where your dreams come true.”

Yukino left the stage and on her way to her dressing room she came across a young man with yellow white hair.

“Hello, I hope you enjoyed the show Mr…?” she smiled.

“Eucliffe, Sting Eucliffe.” He smiled at her “I did enjoy the show, I was especially fond of those breasts of yours.”

“HMM!” Yukino moaned as he squeezed them.

“I have a meeting to go to, but I’m looking forward to having you pleasure me.” He said groping her tits “The combination of the Ultra-Busty and desire to serve is very enjoyable. I’m at Bungalow 12, when I return I expect you there wearing something Sexy…and be eager to please.”

“Of course sir, whatever you want.” Yukino smiled “I live to serve.”

She closed the door to her dressing room and got ready to shower.

“I’m so glad everyone liked my show, knowing I’ve pleased a client always makes me feel good.” She smiled “A quick shower, I’ll put on something sexy and get to bungalow 12. I hope that meeting doesn’t take too long, making a client happy makes me feel good, I could use a good hard fuck…Hmm?”

Yukino looked up in the bathroom and saw the steam in the room had made the word “Remember” appear on the mirror.

“HA!” she gasped as her mind snapped awake “This is so…difficult. I have to fight more and more to keep myself free and remember who I really am. What is it I really feel?”

She cupped her massive bust “But in order to keep from getting found out I have to sink into their programming and letting go just feels…nice. No! I have to focus, I can’t let myself become like Lucy and the others. I’m going to stop this place before any more girls get hurt.”

Yukino started to shower and get ready to play her part.

“At first it was like a switch in my head. A simple click and I was an eager slave with just a small grain of the real me buried deep and when I was done I’d just click back on the real me.” She put on a sexy red bra and nighty “Now they’ve started to meld together, it’s getting harder to remember the real me when I’m on and harder to forget the other one when I’m off. I know I’ll be happy again when I give in again. I should be sickened but part of me is looking forward to it again.”

Yukino headed out to the bungalow, a storm was rolling in and it had already started to rain. She shivered due to her skimpy outfit and the blistery wind.

“He’s not here.” She looked around “I’ll grab a quick drink then flip on Slave mode so I don’t spit at him in disgust and get sent for more adjustments…now where’s the booze?”

As Yukino looked for a drink she found a very interesting note from the island’s lab and a perfect idea popped into her head.

“Hello handsome.” Yukino smirked as Sting walked into the bungalow.

The man basically made a b-line for her, kissing her and grabbing her ass.

“Come let me make you comfortable.” Yukino had him sit on the couch as he finished his drink.

“I must compliment the director, this is how a man should be welcomed home.” Sting smirked as Yukino sat in his lap.

“I’m glad you approve.” Yukino smiled taking off her huge bra “OHH!”

She moaned almost instantly as he started to suck on her tits and rub her ass, fingers gliding over her moistening hole before pushing his cock in and letting Yukino ride it.

“I feel kinda…strange.” He groaned.

“Don’t worry, it won’t interfere.” Yukino giggled a bit riding his cock and taking note that the paralytic that she found had worked “OHHH!

She let herself cum before getting dressed again.

“It’s a good thing all the women are brainwashed, otherwise leaving a dangerous serum that makes someone unable to move or speak out in the open would be bad.” She laughed “Now say, yes Mistress Yukino.”

“Yes Mistress Yukino.” He said flatly.

“Good boy.” She smirked “I’ll teach you to lay and roll over later.”

She went and made herself another drink.

“I got lucky that it kicked in when it did, I almost slipped away again.” She sighed “And worse, I enjoyed it.”

She walked over and looked out the rainy window “I hate them for doing this to me, making me think and feel what they want. At least it’s not all of the time like with those other poor girls, I retained enough me to have an advantage. Everyone thinks we’re just slaves, but once I call scheduling and say he wants me for a few days I’ll have all the time I need to think up an escape…I can’t afford to get caught.”

* * *

 

**Elsewhere on the island.**

The rough seas of the passing hurricane had beached a lifeboat that housed one girl with a flat body and short blue hair, her name is Levy McGarden.

“Ugh…” she groaned waking up “Where am I…wait that’s right the storm and the ship…this must be the island I saw before I hit those rocks. I gotta find someone and get a lift home.”

Levy wandered into the nearby jungle and heard some voices, she got deeper in and saw two people talking while being served drinks by extra busty waitresses. The one woman was wearing a lab coat and twirling her long dark purple hair.

“The biggest issue is background and technical checks.” She said “To make sure the girls are compliant with the clients. We also have to be sure no one will be looking for them.”

“What the hell?” Levy backed up and started to run the other direction “UGH!”

She slammed into something and fell back on her butt.

“Whoopsie.” Lucy smiled looking down on her “You okay?”

The busty blonde was dressed like a sort of military commando, she even had a strange rifle.

“Oh you must be a new girl.” Lucy said “I remember when my tits were that small. My name’s Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia.”

“Uhh yeah.” Levy stood up “I’m new…my name’s Levy McGarden. So what are you doing?”

“A client has me and Brandish playing a war game.” Lucy giggled walking through the jungle with Levy “These dart guns shoot small doses of breast enlarging serum. We’re hunting each other across the island and at the end of the day whoever’s boobs are closest to the size they were when they started wins! Of course, we have to play to win.”

“Yeah…” Levy nodded unsure of what was really going on.

“So what are you up too?” Lucy asked.

Levy had a spark of an idea “Playing hide and seek, the client wants to find me himself so don’t tell anyone where I am or you’ll take the fun out of it. But you can help me, the longer I hide the…bigger he’ll make my boobs.”

“Of course, I’ll help!” Lucy giggled, her breasts bouncing and clapping together loudly “That way you can get big firm boobies!”

“Uhh thanks.” Levy half smiled.

“Come on I’ll show you a great hiding place, then I can go get you some food and stuff.” Lucy said leading Levy to a small cabin in the woods.

Levy settled in a bit before Lucy returned with food and magazines.

“I’m afraid all I could get were meal supplement bars.” Lucy pouted “nobody really eats them so they won’t be missed. Oh and I got soda for you to wash them down with.”

“It’s fine.” Levy bit into a stick, winching a bit with how chalky it tasted.

“I got you a change of clothes and these magazines have a map of the island like you asked for.” Lucy showed her before leaving “I’m not sure when I’ll be able to sneak away again but I’ll try to come see you in the morning.”

“Thanks Lucy.” Levy smiled.

“Anything to make your client happy.” Lucy said.

“Uhh yeah that’s right.” Levy gave her another half-smile as Lucy left.

Levy walked around the cabin for a bit before taking her top off “God it’s hot I feel like I might melt…might as well get comfortable.

Levy stripped to just her nude for, she had no bra on after all her chest was flatter than flat so she never needed one and since no one was gonna be around she didn’t feel the need for panties. She perused the magazines noting that there were many busty women but eventually she fell asleep.

* * *

 

**Dreamworld.**

“Hello Levy, are you ready?” The seamstress asked.

“Wait huh?” Levy gasped seeing that she was in some sort of dressing room and she was totally naked “Ready for what?”

“You’re fitting of course.” The seamstress, a woman with long curly yellow hair, large breasts and model like good looks smiled opening up her own top to flash her sexy bra clad tits.

The busty seamstress took off her bra and held it up to Levy’s chest “Well what do you think?”

“It’s way too big.” Levy gasped “Shouldn’t you alter it to fit someone my size?”

“Oh sweetie we’re not going to alter the brassiere.” The seamstress smirked.

“HAAA!” Levy gasped as her breasts suddenly ballooned up to fill out the bra.

“We’ll be altering you.” The seamstress laughed.

“No…you can’t do this to me!” Levy freaked out and tried to pull the bra off but found it somehow impossible but luckily her breasts just shrunk “Phew.”

“Let them give you wonderful big breasts just like I did.” Lucy suddenly appeared wearing a wedding dress “You’ll be happy to have them!”

“No…you can’t make me!” Levy snapped “I’m not some slave.”

“But no one else is here.” Both women suddenly transformed into busty versions of herself and started spanking Levy who was now in bondage gear and a corset “You’re doing this to yourself.”

* * *

 

**Real World.**

“NO!” Levy shot awake from her nightmare “God, what a horrible dream…huh?”

Levy looked back when she felt a pressure and saw four darts sticking into her ass.

“NOOO!” she screamed before she felt light headed, her body going limp and passing out.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future and consider supporting the official release.**

**Till Next Time!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**NO POV**

“GAH!” Levy gasped awaking from a nightmare about the storm that shipwrecked her.

“Relax.” Ultear eased her down “You’re fine, it was just a dream.”

Levy looked down and saw she was in the red corset and tight panties from her dream earlier.

“Only…a dream.” Levy groaned a bit, her head feeling hazy.

“Sure, you’re part of a fun new venture Levy.” Ultear picked up one of a variety of syringes.

“What?”

“Yes, Lucy here.” She pointed to the blonde “She’s going to help you get back on your feet, we have a lot of work to do so be a good girl and do as Lucy tells you.”

“Strength…back…” Levy mumbled.

“YOW!” Lucy yelped a bit when Ultear injected one of her large breasts with the liquid in the syringe.

“Now you have a very special formula in your breasts Lucy.” Ultear smirked “I want you to feed it to Levy so she can be healthy, happy and buxom just like you.”

“Okay.” Lucy walked over and half laid on top of Levy, presenting a dripping perky nipple to the blue haired girl.

“HMM!” Levy willingly moved her neck forward and started to drink.

* * *

 

**Elsewhere**

“Seems their moving things faster.” Yukino said spying on the labs from a room she found in the bungalow “I’m afraid this will have to be our last session.”

Yukino wasn’t wearing anything but long thigh high leggings and red panties. She had settled in to her new lair and locked Sting up against the wall.

“When I get out of this I’m gonna-.”

“Gonna do what?” she injected him with something and started pumping his cock with her hand “You’ve been such a wealth of knowledge especially in getting access to all these top-secret formulas. Now grow for me, I only want to make you happy.”

 _“Hurry up, If only this didn’t feel so…right.”_ She thought with a bit of worry.

“HMM!” she quickly got on her knees and started sucking the meaty cock that was presented to her, she bobbed her head somewhat furiously to get as much cock in he mouth as she could “Just…cum.”

“UGH!” Sting groaned a bit filling her mouth with sperm “Ohh that’s it.”

“HMM!” Yukino slid back a bit and rubbed her head to try and clear the fog, it was clear to her she had been a little overzealous with the serum and given the man back too much of his strength.

“I know how this works.” He smirked “And now you’re gonna grow for me.”

“No, must stay in control…” Yukino groaned feeling a tightness in her bust.

“Grow big, big and docile like a cow.” He told her.

“Gotta stop thinking about it…no don’t think about…big…luscious…breasts.” Yukino moaned seeing her chest expand.

“You’ll feel better if you rub your breasts.” Sting told her.

 _“Just for a little bit…to ease the serum.”_ Yukino thought tickling her nipples as her breasts grew to the size of small beanbags.

“Very impressive, such a buxom well responding young lady.” Sting smirked a bit “Why don’t you show me what those bad boys can do, and turn on the shower.”

“Yes, right this way sir.” Yukino unshackled him and led him to the shower where she started to wash him off, her big tits smashing against his back “Master, I think there’s still so serum left, can you just imagine making my breasts even bigger? Please I want to fuck you, right now! HMM But my breasts and your big meaty cock are too big, if only I was taller I could please you in an unimaginable way.”

“MMM Yeah.” Her kissed her tits as Yukino started to grow taller.

“Yes…bigger for you.” She moaned as water from the shower ran down her body and she grew taller than her male partner “Bigger for master…”

Yukino turned around a bit and saw a mirror in the bathroom had fogged over with the word remember and suddenly she snapped back to reality. By the time she snapped back she had already grown nearly three feet taller and her massive breasts had suffocated Sting against the shower’s tiled wall.

“Oh dear, did I do that on purpose?” she shivered “Hmm, it felt so good to grow for him, I wish I could have grown more…no! This was my plan! I tricked him!”

Yukino went back to the secret room and checked in on the lab “Don’t worry once I find something to wear I’ll be coming for you, whoever you are.”

* * *

 

**Elsewhere**

Back at the lab Lucy had finished feeding Levy and was now being checked out by one of the younger scientists, Natsu. He was her favorite, she had a bit of a crush on him even without the serum.

“HMM!” Lucy was standing there sucking one of her own breasts.

“Lucy, what did Doctor Milkovich tell you not to do?” Natsu sighed.

“HMM!” Lucy pouted a bit.

“She told you not to suck your own breasts.”

“I’m sorry.” Lucy blinked like a sad puppy and let one of her huge tits flop out of her mouth “I just saw what it did to my new friend and I wanted to please the doctor too, I guess I should be getting back to my guard post.”

“Lucy, what’s your first rule?” Natsu asked.

“To obey every command asked of me!” she smiled.

“Then I have a command, why don’t you help me preform some tests on our new fringed.” He said.

“Okay!” she giggled at Natsu approached Levy, the short girl still in a light haze.

“Levy, my name is Doctor Natsu. We’re friends, friends help each other, right?” he asked the hazy girl.

“Of course.” She giggled.

 _“Sure crazy, just gimme some orders.”_ Levy joked in her own mind.

“Then I want you to grow for me.” He touched her hair.

“OHH!” she suddenly moaned.

 _“HOLY SHIT!”_ She gasped internally as her breasts started to puff up to near DD cups.

“Good, now let’s go to phase two.”

Natsu had the two move to a nearby bedroom, Lucy got to accompany them as well.

 _“At least these are manageable.”_ Levy looked at herself in the mirror of the bathroom.

“Levy, master is waiting.” Lucy called.

“Yes Doctor.” Levy walked out.

“You can just call me Natsu.” He told her as he sat on the bed, Lucy helping to take off his shirt and pants.

 _“He never lets me call hi that.”_ Lucy huffed internally.

“You’re special Levy.” He said as the girl sat behind him and kissed his neck while Lucy pouted at his knees “You may be a saving grace for this island.”

* * *

 

**Elsewhere**

Yukino had taken a secret tunnel into the underground labs and was investigating things, she found more and more strange experiments, women in stasis pods that had been made 10 feet tall, some had huge breasts others a combination. All these people victims of various chemical cocktails and serums. Deciding she had to make her move now Yukino found a skin tight body suit, put those girls out of their sleep and moved on.

* * *

 

**Back in the bedroom.**

Levy was removing her panties while Lucy kissed and squeezed her, her hands rubbing on Natsu.

“No, Lucy. Levy is going to fuck me, you massage her breasts.” He told her.

“But…yes master.” She pouted.

Levy squatted down and started to slid down and ride Natsu’s thick cock, her newly grown breasts slapping around loudly. Lucy stood behind the girl rubbing her globes as Levy started to grow even larger.

“OHH! Please! Let me cum Natsu!” she moaned as she approached watermelon sized.

“Not until you grow more.” Natsu grunted thrusting into her.

Lucy slid back and started rubbing her pussy and fingering herself, moaning with Levy as the blue haired girl bounced on their lover’s cock.

“OHHH YESSS!” both girls screamed as the climaxed, Levy falling off Natsu’s cock, her now watermelon sized tits wobbling slowly to settle down next to him.

“Come here Lucy.” The pink haired boy said “Lie with us.”

 _“It felt good to see Master with another girl.”_ Lucy pouted as she thought _“As long as he’s pleased…right?”_

“Master, maybe you want more?” the blonde asked stroking his cock a bit.

“I don’t know…why don’t you just go make some tea?” he suggested.

“But that won’t make you happy, a blowjob would.” She tried to lick him into an erection.

“Well…maybe just a little bit.” He said as his cock got hard in her hands and she licked his balls.

“I knew I’d find you here!” Yukino suddenly barged in, kicking the door open “Dr. Natsu!”

“Stop her Lucy.” He told the blonde.

“Yes!” the busty blonde stood up and charged over, her huge tits slapping around against her belly and thighs “GRR!”

Lucy and Yukino started to grapple, their huge breasts smushing together as they fought for dominance.

“Did you tell Lucy she wasn’t your favorite anymore?” Yukino asked.

“I am his favorite!” Lucy grumbled pushing back.

“It’s because the formula you provided Levy through those huge tits you grew makes her more special than you.” Yukino glared at Lucy “But me…I can make you special.”

“That’s not true!” Natsu said.

Yukino suddenly injected her breasts with some form of Serum and pushed Lucy against her tits to make her drink.

“A buxom employee is a happy employee and now you can be as buxom as you want.” Yukino moaned as Lucy sucked on her nipples like a baby would a pacifier.

Lucy started to grow larger, grabbing Yukino’s ass and lifting her up as she sucked on her tits.

“Yes Lucy grow more, grow and make us happy.” Yukino moaned a bit “You can be his favorite again, make him happy.”

“MWAAH!” Lucy pulled her lips back, a string of saliva connecting her lips to Yukino’s wet nipple.

“Lucy stop growing.” Natsu said.

“But a Buxom Employee is a happy employee.” Lucy pouted “I need to be happy to make you happy.”

“To make me happy.” Yukino kissed Lucy and caressed her cheek and smirked at Natsu “Maybe you should have injected yourself, the age of Masters is over, the age of Madams starts now.”

“Wait, I’m coming with you!” Levy trotted over.

“You were immune too?” Natsu gasped a bit, still standing there naked.

“I wasn’t sucking on your titties sweetheart.” Levy smirked “I like sex, drugged up or otherwise.”

The three girls left, their breasts bouncing loudly as they marched down the hall.

“WAIT!” Natsu ran after them as he buttoned his shirt.

“What?” Yukino glared.

“You won’t make it passed the checkpoints without help.” He said

“Why would you help us?” Yukino hummed.

“You’re the best test results I’ve seen in years.” He explained.

“Alright but call me Madam.” Yukino smirked as they headed down the halls.

“Boy you look happy.” Levy smiled at Lucy as they nearly 9 foot tall blonde rubbed her huge bare tits.

“A Buxom Employee is a Happy Employee.” Lucy giggled.

“The boats are this way.” Natsu pointed to the left.

“We’re not going to the boats.” Yukino said taking a right and getting to a side room and pulling up a map “How do we get here?”

“The Secondary Treatment Facility?” Natsu asked “It’s halfway across the island with a horde of hypnotized busty and athletic girls just waiting to stop us, why go there?”

“Because your Madam says so.” Yukino smirked cupping his chin with her hand before pushing him back and making him unlock a cabinet

“Only they main island has live ammo but if we ass this new enzyme multiplier to the darts they’ll make effective defensive weapons.” Natsu explained.

“Multiplier?” Yukino Almost poked herself with a dart before someone called out.

“Are you the one that freed us?”

Two women were there in ill-fitting lab coats. One with short with long dark blue hair and breasts that all but covered her body and made it impossible to walk, the other was tall and curvy with long pink hair.

“I’m Wendy, this is Shelia.” The blue haired girl said “You might need our help to get off the island.”

“So good to see you.” Shelia pushed Natsu back and grabbed his gun.

“So he’s always been a tool.” Yukino smirked.

“Hey you might wanna see this.” Levy called Yukino over to another screen.

“What are they doing…” Yukino hummed seeing camera footage of security prepping to attack.

“They’re getting ready to go on the offensive.” Levy told her.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future and consider supporting the official release.**

**Till Next Time!**


	4. Chapter 4 (Final)

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**NO POV**

**FIVE YEARS BEFORE YUKINO’S UPRISING**

In a skyscraper in the big city two pro rights ladies were snooping around looking for dirt of corporations. One had long red hair, her name is Erza, the other was her partner in crime and girlfriend Kagura. Both were small, skinny and lacking curves, although Kagura did have small D-cups Erza was flat like a cutting board, which didn’t make them the most desirable and drove their pro female message.

“Come on we’re out of time.” Natsu, their male companion said as he watched the door.

“Here it is.” Erza picked up a folder “Location and procedures.”

“Now we have enough to blow them off the map.” Kagura grabbed Erza and kissed her, giving her a playful smack on the ass and heading out.

About two weeks passed and the trio shipped off to a tropical island where they planned to shut down an abusive company.

“Remember we’re here looking for an escape from society.” Natsu told the girls who were wearing small bikinis as they walked down the pier “I don’t think we’ll have too much trouble fitting in, just stay on task.”

The group walked by the pool where there were dozens of busty ladies in bikinis. They booked a room and prepared to settle in.

“OUF!” Kagura groaned a bit as a tall busty white haired woman with huge breasts bumped into her, her cleavage nearly engulfing her face.

“My apologies.” Mira, one of the islands employees, smiled “I didn’t see you under my ample bust.”

“We’ll be going to our room.” Natsu pulled Kagura away before she could get distracted “Lots off…orgies to be had you know.”

“Oh I know.” Mira giggled.

Kagura popped a lollipop she got at the front desk into her mouth and then went to the room where Erza was waiting.

“I think I need to look over these reports with my gorgeous girlfriend.” Kagura giggled “Natsu why don’t you…do some recon.”

“Okay.” He put his bag down and walked out.

“This is great we can start tomorrow.” Erza smiled.

“SHHH!” Kagura put a finger up to Erza’s lips and pushed some papers off the desk “You just said yourself that we can start tomorrow, for now…let’s have some fun.”

The two started kissing, Kagura making Erza motor boat her breasts.

“Yes kiss them…there’s nothing better than a heavy bust.” Kagura moaned as Erza sucked on her tits.

* * *

 

**Elsewhere**

On a different part of the island Natsu was trying to look around but couldn’t get into the employee only area.

“Now Doctor Dragneel why would you be trying to get into an area like that?” a man with blue hair approached him.

“I…” Natsu wasn’t sure how this guy knew who he was.

“Well consider yourself to be in a unique position to see…behind the curtain.” Jellal, the owner of this island, smiled and unlocked the door for him “Come right this way.”

* * *

 

**Back at the room**

“Holy shit that was amazing Kagura.” Erza panted as the two spooned naked “They don’t call this the Island of Dreams for nothing.”

Their door suddenly opened and Mira walked in.

“Oh how rude of me.” She said “I only meant to bring you dinner.”

“No it’s fine.” Kagura smiled as Mira placed a tray down “Can we help you out in any way?”

“Yes there is a way.” Mira took her clothes off to reveal that se was only wearing two back straps, one like a bikini top and the other like a bottom “This is an…interactive meal.”

Mira placed a few pieces of sushi on her body and smirked at the two lesbians.

“So big…” Erza’s eyes went wide as she looked at Mira’s jiggling bust.

“We have our own master chefs.” Mira smirked “OH!”

She moaned a bit as Kagura took a piece off her breasts, the orbs jiggling a bit.

“Sorry.” The girl smirked.

“Don’t, I did say it was interactive.” Mira smirked as the clearly jealous Erza.

* * *

 

**With Natsu**

The pink haired doctor was being shown around the back areas of the island’s facilities.

“You see someone of your skill is actually what we’ve been looking for.” Jellal explained as they walked passed various busty employees “It’s why I brought you here.”

“But how could you have known our real names.” Natsu glared a bit.

“I have my ways.” Jellal said as they passed a busty girl with long pink hair “Why are you out of your cage?”

“I am only allowed to please others.” The girl who had a name tag reading Meredy smiled.

“That’s right but you’re not pleasing anyone.” Jellal noted.

“I want to be a happy employee!” she smiled getting on her knees.

“To be frank your work on the genome far surpasses that of our scientist here, bright as she may be.” Jellal noted as Meredy unzipped his fly.

“I didn’t have human trials so it was all inconsequential.” Natsu noted nervously as Meredy started to suck Jellal off right in front of him.

“But what if you could?” he asked.

“I don’t see how I would get a pool of participants.” Natsu shrugged.

“That won’t be a problem.” Jellal moaned.

* * *

 

**A Few hours later**

“Guys I think-.” Natsu tried to get Erza and Kagura’s attention but the two ran passed him.

“We’re going to the salon to try and dig up some dirt.” Erza said as Kagura pulled her along.

The two headed to the salon and went to the desk.

“Two free consultations then.” The desk attendant named Lisanna smiled.

“Are you the one giving them?” Kagura asked.

“Only if you request me.” Lisanna smiled.

The two were sent to separate rooms on the opposite sides of a two-way mirror, Lisanna was dealing with Kagura while Erza had a male attendant of little substance.

“Sign here.” Lisanna handed Kagura a form.

The mirror was active so Erza could see through from the other side.

“I’m going to increase the bust size, tell me when to stop.” Lisanna pointed the remote at a screen and started boosting the on-screen display.

“More than that.” Kagura said as the on-screen model approached oversized cantaloupes “I can barely see those, a woman without breasts is barely a woman.”

“I’m sorry.” The man slipped off the display “We have a confidentiality policy, that switch must have been left on by mistake. So have you determined the treatments that interest you?”

Erza thought about it for a second and looked up “All of them.”

* * *

 

**Back at the room**

“What are you doing” Jellal asked standing in the doorway of the cabin the three guests were living in “you’re not leaving so soon are you?”

“I…” Natsu paced packing his bag.

“Something came up at work.” Natsu tried to cover.

“There’s no cell or internet here, I’m shocked you got reception.” Jellal called his bluff “Do you have carrier pigeons? Morality is nice but what would make you stay, protecting your friends perhaps.”

“My friends don’t need my protection.” Natsu said.

The door suddenly opened again, Natsu saw Erza and Kagura walk in. Both were taller, bustier and more beautiful. Erza was wearing a suit and skirt while Kagura was dressed like a school girl.

“But why would you say that Natsu, Mr. Fernandez knows us so well.” Kagura smiled.

“How did I ever fit in this thing.” Erza looked at one of her old tiny bikinis.

* * *

 

**Back in the present.**

In the assault Natsu had been captured and was now being interrogated by Erza, a guard named Cana and Jellal but he wasn’t worth much information since security found them anyway.

“Erza you have to wake up.” Natsu groaned “We can be free of this place.”

“Why would a happy employee want to be free?” she smiled untying him and giving him to the guards.

“Don’t so this!” Natsu yelled.

“Relax you won’t die.” Erza smirked injecting him “That serum you were working on behind Master’s back will make you an open book of knowledge. Unfortunately you’ll be nothing more than a drooling man dildo.”

* * *

 

**In the Past**

“Thanks for getting me this interview.” Erza smiled at Natsu “If we stick to the plan maybe we can help Kagura.”

Stop pretending your fine!” Natsu yelled at her.

“What are you talking about?” she asked.

“OHHH!” the two opened the door to their cabin and saw Kagura on the bed masturbating furiously.

“Bigger!” she moaned “I want to be bigger!”

**In the present.**

“I hope the others are okay.” Lucy said as she, Levy and Yukino trekked the jungle.

“That’s why we’re doing this.” Yukino told her.

“Instead of heading to the boats like Natsu said before he got dragged off?” Levy asked.

“You two can go if you want jeez!” Yukino snapped “You might not get it since you just showed up but I’m not letting this go!”

“We can’t fight amongst ourselves Mistress.” Lucy told her.

“I know, we’ve just been getting chased around for the last few days and we’re running out of ammo.” Yukino sighed “I don’t even know where we are. So it’s time for the final push.”

The three found a main facility and busted in the door right away. With a few shots they took down security by making their tits grow huge with darts.

“You two go find Natsu.” Yukino said spotting Erza “I’ve got some unfinished business to deal with.”

“Okay!” Lucy smiled as she and Levy headed off.

“Hey Erza.” Yukino confronted the redhead who looked to be in a haze “Show me to your master.”

“Of course…this way.” Erza said shaking off her head funk.

Back in the other hallway Lucy and Levy were looking around.

“Maybe we should check out this closet.” Levy was rubbing Lucy’s breast.

“Well Yukino said too look for him.” Lucy smirked “He might be in there.”

“HMMM!” the two started to make out and push the door open.

Shockingly they picked the right spot, inside the room was Natsu being ridden by Cana.

“Well shit he is here!” Levy gasped trying to grab her gun.

“Intruder.” Cana went to attack them

“HYA!” Lucy punched her out “Don’t touch her!”

“Well he’s looked better.” Levy said looking at the drained Natsu.

* * *

 

**Elsewhere**

“Right this way.” Erza opened the door for Yukino who was prepared to enter, unaware of the guard stalking her from behind.

“You gotta try harder than that!” Yukino deflected the syringe back at the girl and injecting her with the serum and making her tits huge, allowing Yukino a direct confrontation with Jellal.

“HYAA!” Erza tried to jump her, Yukino having to try and grapple her wrist to prevent getting stopped so close to ivory.

“Erza!” Natsu suddenly arrived with Lucy and Levy “You have to remember.”

“UGH!” Erza suddenly had a revelation, remembering what happened to Kagura, how she got too overzealous in serving Jellal “HYA!”

“What are you doing?!” Jellal gasped as the red head started to chock him out.

“Taking care of a problem!” She crushed his throat.

“The time of the Master is over.” Yukino looked out the window and saw her new domain “The rise of the Mistress has begun.”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future and consider supporting the official release.**

**Till Next Time!**


End file.
